Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel game machine that responds to the psychosomatic state of a player and, more particularly, to a `pachinko` machine that uses pachinko balls or a rotary drum type game machine that has a rotary drum type graphic pattern combining unit, hereinafter referred to as a slot machine or "pachislo".